What If...? Digimon Part 1
by Quilliam Fyre
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever!!! Please, comments&suggestions are wanted, compliments greatly appriciated!


Hello! The incredible Toby-chan here! Oh, and Bunimon.  
HEY!!! I heard that!  
Be quiet, Or I'll sick my Eevee on you!  
Sorry.  
Good. Anyhoo, This is where I say That I do not own Digimon. Saban/Bandi does. I have no rights to it. Adam Kenji Hino, his family, Betamon, his evolutions and any created villains belong to ME!!!!! Yes, me. So, If you want to use them, you have to ask. Also, this is my first fanfic. Flame if you want after you read it, comments wanted. Thanx!  
What If...?: Digimon 1  
"Secrets! A Diary Entry, and Izzy and Adam See Who Tai-chan Likes!"  
By: Toby-chan  
"I wonder where Izzy is?" I asked myself, looking around the camp. Walking around, I bump into somebody when I wasn't looking.  
"Oh, sorry," said a kid with hair that looked way too big for his head. He was wearing a pair of goggles, which was holding his hair in place.  
"Oh, no," I replied, nervously, "I wasn't looking."  
Before I continue, let me introduce myself. I'm Adam Kenji Hino. My dad was born in Japan and moved to America when he went to college. He met my mom there and they got married. My middle name, Kenji, is Japanese for "strength." I moved to Japan two years ago, but about four years ago, I was visiting my aunt in Tokyo. When there, I saw this huge monster, it looked like a T-Rex, fighting a giant parrot. I already knew Japanese, and the day after I moved into my apartment, I met Izzy. We had so many of the same interests that we became best friends. Right now, I'm looking for him at the camp we're going to.   
"I'm Tai," the boy said. He was a centimeter taller than I, although I had just gone through a growth spurt. "You look familiar. Did you go to school with me?"  
"Yeah, I had the locker next to yours. I'm Adam. Do you know anyone named Iz-HOLY CRAP! It's a blizzard!" Tai and I ran into the nearest bunk before we got hypothermia. In there, I found Izzy and five other kids. I immediately recognized T.K., this short kid I used to babysit. He was about 7- or 8-years-old, with blonde hair.  
"Adam," Izzy called, " I was looking for you!"  
"Same here," I replied. He walked over here and showed me his new laptop. It was an orange color, with a built in handle.  
"Absolutely wizard. When did you get it?"  
"Saturday, at the new computer store on Cherry Hill Road." After a while the blizzard stopped. It was cold snow, but it was June!  
"Wow," T.K. said in complete amazement. It seemed like he'd never seen snow before. "Matt, can we build a snowman?"   
"Maybe later," said an older boy, also with blond hair. His was kinda spiky. He was wearing a sleeve-less shirt, with some gloves and baggy pants. He looked as if he thought he was the coolest person in the world. That's Matt for ya!   
Then, I don't know why, these weird devices fell out of the sky. Everyone picked one up since there was exactly eight of them near us. As usual, Izzy started examining the one he picked up, and , as usual, I was watching him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw what I thought was a tsunami. I looked up, and, to my surprise, it was a tsunami! Oh, and Tai was the first one to notice.  
Now, for those who don't know, a tsunami is a very big wave that have caused many, many deaths in the past. But, when I was hit, I didn't die, I just blacked out. That was the last thing I remembered.  
When I woke up, there was this small, blue thing on my chest, staring with major uncertainty. It had long blue ears, and black eyes with white highlights in the corners. It's small mouth was formed into a half frown, half smile. When he noticed my eyes were open, it changed into a small smile.  
"Hewwo," the creature said with a babyish accent, "I'm Betamon. I've been waiting for you for so wong! Are you awright? You took a bad bwow to the head, I think. Are you hungwy, Adam?"  
"How did you know my name," I asked, pondering that fact that no biological testimonies have these creatures in them. "And, no, I'm not hungry."  
"Okay," the creature replied with a little bounce. Then he looked like he was thinking really hard, and popped up, saying, "I have absowutewy no idea."  
I heard Tai and Izzy scream, and a kid-like voice shouting "Bubble Blow!"  
"That's Izzy and Tai! C'mon, Betamon, there may be trouble," I yelled. As I ran to where I thought the screams were coming from, for some reason, I didn't find any one! All I found was Sora, a girl I was in a play with. She had a thing that called itself "Yokomon." We finally found Tai and Izzy, in what Betamon called a "hiding tree." Izzy had a creature with him called "Motimon," and Tai had a "Koromon." Koromon looked a lot like Betamon, except he was pink, and his ears were shorter.  
"We were attacked," said Tai, " by this giant monster called 'Kuwagamon.' He snapped that tree in half!" He pointed to a tree. I did look like its top was missing... But how? It had to be pretty big to cut THAT tree!  
Later, we found T.K., with a thing called "Tokomon," and Matt, who had a "Tsunomon." later, we found this older kid, Joe, and he had a "Bukamon." They explained to us that they are called "Digimon," short for digital monsters. They're kinda cute, tough, adorable, funny, and brave! That's when Hurricane Mimi came along.  
Now, let me tell you about Mimi. She's a ditz. She's overly sincere. And LOVES pink. She's very nice, though. She has a great taste in fashion. Also, I think Izzy has a crush on her! :) So when we heard her screaming, Izzy went to her rescue. She came out, and had a screaming thing following her. And a giant bug was attacking her. That must have been Kuwagamon!  
"Don't worry, Mimi," said the little green thing following her, "Tanemon is here to protect you!" Mimi said that she was too scared, and ran away. We decided to follow. We ran, and ran, and ran from Kuwagamon. We just couldn't get away from him! We made it to a cliff, a river below. Kuwagamon had cornered us!  
"Digimon, ATTACK!" Koromon was leading the Digimon into battle! Everyone was using Bubble Blow. Kuwagamon was just getting annoyed, and used an attack on the little monsters! They fell, wounded from battle. We all ran to our Digimon's side, helping them up. As I cradled Betamon in my arms, I realized they were protecting us! They were like our guardian angels! But, they were too little...  
Suddenly, Betamon leaped out of my arms... he was going to protect me no matter what! All the Digimon Stood in a line of defense: Koromon, Tsunomon, Yokomon, Motimon, Tanemon, Bukamon, Betamon, and Tokomon, our protectors in this strange world. At that moment, the devices we picked up at summer camp started going wild! The were glowing and making this screeching sound! Eight lights came from above and enveloped our Digimon saviors, as they got bigger...  
"Koromon, digevolve to... Agumon!"  
"Tsunomon, digevolve to... Gabumon!"  
"Yokomon, digevolve to... Biyomon!"  
"Motimon, digevolve to... Tentomon!"  
"Tanemon, digevolve to... Palmon!"  
"Bukamon, digevolve to... Gomamon!"  
"Betamon, digevolve to... Bunimon!"  
"Tokomon, digevolve to... Patamon!"  
Wow, the Digimon grew! They digevolved! And Betamon looked so cool!! He looked like a miniature version of Hare, from "Monster Rancher," but where the fur would be brown, it was blue! Amazing!  
They all attacked Kuwagamon, Agumon using Pepper Breath, Gabumon using Blue Blaster, Biyomon using Spiral Twister, Tentomon using Electro Shocker, Palmon using Poison Ivy, Gomamon using Marching Fishes, Bunimon using Basket Bomb, and Patamon using Boob Bubble. We had defeated Kuwagamon! He just got tired, and ran away! Izzy and I did our victory dance, and Tentomon and Bunimon did theirs. Suddenly, we heard a cracking, and the cliff we were on had broken off! We survived, though.  
About a week later, almost every ones Digimon digevolved again, except for Bunimon and Patamon. We found a mansion to stay in. It was loaded with food! Delicious FOOD!!!!! We all ate, took a nice long bath, and went to sleep. Bunimon was still hungry, and I had some snacks from camp left, so he ate some of that. Suddenly, we were attacked by an evil Digimon called Devimon. He called us the DigiDestined, and started to make the beds flay around. The digimon tried to digevolve, but only Bunimon could, because the feast we had was only a trick. Bunimon digevolved into Bombermon, and almost kicked Devimons butt, but he ran out of energy. I landed on an island with T.K., and we-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Adam! Time to eat!" T.K. ran to Adam and took him to the camp fire. All of the DigiDestined were having breakfast, Burnt fish ala Tai. After they ate, Izzy and Adam went to the computer to look at the video Izzy made, testing a security procedure. Izzy had gotten a digital camera from Adam before they left camp for the Digital World.   
Izzy accessed the video file recorded last night. As he rewound it, he noticed Bunimon and Tentomon congratulating each other. When it finished, he and Adam(who was pretending to eat popcorn) watched the file.  
"Where are those kids," grumbled a dark figure. As he entered the moonlight, a bolt of electricity and a bomb hit him(who turned out to be DemiDevimon). After he went flying away, an excited Bunnymon and Tentomon entered the screen. "Man, you rocked, Tentomon," exclaimed Bunnymon his ears perked in joy. As the left, Adam and Izzy congratulated the two. Later on the screen two dark figures entered the screen. Adam and Izzy couldn't believe it, but there they were, in the flesh...   
"That's Tai, right there, and I think that's Matt. I think Tai and Matt a talking about something. I think it's love, "Adam said. He turned the volume up just a bit to hear what they were saying, but quiet enough for only those two to hear.  
"Um, Matt," said Tai, "Can you keep a secret?"  
"Yeah," Matt replied, "sure."  
"Well, Matt," Tai continued,"When we came to the Digiworld, I started to get feelings for someone..."  
"Wow. I was gonna tell you the same thin g tomorrow night."  
"Well who is it?"  
"Why don't we say at the same time. One..."  
"Two..."  
"Three..."Then at the same time, they said something shocking.  
"You."  
  
To be continued... (Haha!) 


End file.
